Bubble Bath
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and all Alison wants is for her girl to commit to a wedding date.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing PLL sadly.**

**This short little fluffy, smutty one shot is set in my Mermaid universe and takes place between Epilogues 2 and 3. It's just a little something to get our minds off the clusterfuck that is the show right now…**

**I'm still working on my sequel to "Ali's Nightmare Before Christmas." January was extremely busy and February has been about that same…..so I'm behind on my writing. I'm getting there but I still need a few more weeks I'm afraid. This idea came to me a few days ago and wouldn't get out of my head so I took a brief break from the other story to write it.  
**

**But I have a little surprise for you all at the end of this story….. so I'll see you below :)  
**

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. It makes my heart happy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bubble Bath**

"Do you know that Valentine's Day was not originally a romantic holiday?" Kira asked as she stretched casually on the chaise in the corner of Alison and Emily's bedroom. "Chaucer was the one who gave it a romantic element, but in truth it was originally created as an attempt to supersede the pagan holiday of Lupercalia."

"What are you blabbering on about now?" Alison asked absently, only half listening to her friend, as she carefully sprinkled rose petals over the duvet on the bed.

"Lupercalia," Kira replied as if it were obvious. "The ancient Roman festival to avert evil spirits and promote fertility?"

Alison wanted to roll her eyes but she'd pretty much given up that habit a few years ago after Emily had pointed out that it was a little bit immature to still be rolling her eyes at the age of twenty four. Of course, at the time, in response Alison just rolled her eyes at her girl, but then, realizing she was right, made a conscious effort to stop.

"This is why I knew you becoming a teacher was a bad idea. I can only imagine the horrifying stories you tell your first graders."

Kira smirked as she crossed her ankles. "Lupercalia was originally a festival that was partly in honor of Lupa, the she-wolf who suckled Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome."

"Please, I'm begging you," Alison moaned woefully as she stood back and assessed her work. The bed looked good.

Ignoring Alison's pleading, Kira continued. "The festival always began with the sacrifice of two male goats and a dog."

"Don't say things like that in front of Pepe," Alison scolded as she first glared at Kira and then looked over at Pepe lounging in his bed in the corner of the room, clearly oblivious to the conversation going on. She was going to have to kick him out when Emily got home because his doggy eyes should not see the things she planned to do to her fiancé.

Kira sat forward as she laughed, clearly having too much fun to stop tormenting the blonde. "A sacrificial feast followed, after which thongs were cut from the skins of the animals-"

"Ewwww," Alison interrupted and her face scrunched up in disgust as she rearranged the candles on the nightstand, but Kira just kept talking.

"And the participants dressed themselves in the skins of the sacrificed goats and ran round the walls of the city, striking the people who crowded around in the face."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alison blanched and threw one of the small decorative pillows from the bed at her friend.

Kira caught the pillow and put it on her lap. "You'll like this last part. Young women would line up to receive lashes from the thongs. It was supposed to ensure fertility, prevent sterility, and ease the pains of childbirth."

Now Alison did roll her eyes. She didn't give a fuck if it was immature or not. "I would rather be sterile, thank you very much."

Kira snorted out a laugh. "I think I would too."

Alison stood back and surveyed the entire room with her hands on her hips. Everything looked ready for her mermaid. "You have way too much random gross knowledge, especially about ancient Roman history."

"I know, isn't it great?" Kira scooted to the edge of the chaise and reached for the heels she'd slipped off when she'd sat down.

"Why are you here again?" Alison asked as she walked into the bathroom to make sure everything in there was ready.

"School let out early today and _just_ _because_ I like harassing you." Kira stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaning against the doorway. "Oh, this looks nice."

"I think she'll like my surprise," Alison replied as she looked around the large bathroom and smiled. More rose petals created a path to the oversized spa tub in the corner where scented candles lined the edge. There was a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the counter. "I'm not going to let her out of the tub until she commits to a wedding date."

Kira walked into the room. "I can't believe you haven't set one yet. You've been engaged for nine months."

Alison shrugged as she turned on the towel warmer next to the tub. "We've talked about it but we just haven't agreed on anything yet."

Kira leaned against the counter. "Why not? What's the big deal, pick up fucking date already."

Alison scowled at her friend. "She's a first year resident. She barely has time to fuck me, never mind talk to me."

Kira snorted. "I love how you prioritize fucking over talking."

Alison smirked and purred. "A girl has to have her priorities."

"Why are you doing this tonight?" Kira asked as she reached over and picked up the wine bottle to read the label. "Valentine's isn't until tomorrow."

Alison took the bottle out of her hand and put it back on the counter. "Em starts her new rotation tomorrow night."

"Nights again?" Kira picked up a few rose petals from the side of the tub then let them flutter back into place.

Alison sighed. "Fucking tell me about it."

"Which rotation is this?"

"Still the ER."

"How long?" Kira picked up one of the scented candles and sniffed it. "Oh I like this."

"Four weeks." Alison took the candle out of Kira's hand. "Will you stop touching stuff already?"

Kira just shrugged. "That blows. What are you going to do for a month?"

Alison opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of jasmine bath salts. "I'll write at night and sleep during the day like she does."

"What about Pepe?" Kira asked curiously.

"What about him?" Alison put the bottle on the edge of the tub and then crouched down to root around under the sink looking for a new bath sponge.

"Are you going to walk him at night?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Kira looked at her like she had three heads. "Because you live in Los Angeles. You shouldn't be walking around alone in the middle of the night even if you do have a dog with you."

Alison scoffed as she waved her hand dismissively. "Bitch please; the streets of LA at night are not scarier than the streets of New York. You're forgetting I can take care of myself," Alison replied, referring to her past, which Kira now knew about. "And Pepe is a good guard dog."

They both heard the sound of Pepe snoring in the next room and Kira snorted in response, making Alison glare at her. "He likes walking any time I want to take him."

"Sure he does," Kira agreed sarcastically. "That poor dog always has to suffer your whims. Maybe he likes sleeping at night. Did you ever think of that?"

"He sleeps twenty hours a day, he doesn't care when I walk him, as long as I do it when he has to pee. Besides, he doesn't go out that much anymore anyway," Alison murmured as she walked back into the bedroom and looked over at Pepe in his bed. The dog was almost twelve now and the typical average life span for dogs was eleven to thirteen years. She couldn't bring herself to think about him not being there. She had no idea what she'd do when he was gone because he was second only to Emily in importance in her life. Maybe third if you counted Kira but Alison would never admit that out loud.

She felt Kira's hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I was just giving you shit," she said softly, knowing where Alison's mind had gone. "He loves everything you put him through. Even those stupid antlers you still make him wear every Christmas."

"I told you he'd grow to love them," Alison smirked as she looked over her shoulder at her friend, once again blocking those unwanted thoughts from her mind. The clock on her bedside table caught her eye.

"You need to go now."

"Well that was just rude," Kira snorted again not at all offended because she knew Alison too well after all these years.

"Em is going to be home in a few minutes and as soon as she walks in I intend to fuck her where she stands so unless you want to see that I suggest you skedaddle." Alison motioned her hand toward the door dramatically.

"Say no more. I'm out," Kira said as she walked over to the chaise to pick up her purse. "Does Em know you're doing all this?"

"What part of surprise did you not understand?"

Kira shrugged noncommittally. "Say hi to the doc and tell her to fucking call me. I haven't talked to her in weeks."

"She works a hundred hours a week? Pepe and I barely see her."

"Maybe if you weren't defiling her every second she wasn't at work she might have five minutes to call her friends."

"I take what I can get."

"Well enjoy your debauchery. See ya Pepe," she called to the dog as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Goodbye," Alison muttered sarcastically when Kira failed to say goodbye to her and she scowled as she could hear Kira laughing all the way down the stairs.

Pepe lifted his head and then stood up and stretched slowly. Alison walked over to him as he stepped out of his bed and head butted her in the thigh. She reached down and rubbed his ears. "Come on, baby, let's take a little walk before Em gets home."

Pepe clearly knew the word "walk" and perked up. He trotted as much as he could trot out of the room and followed Alison down the stairs.

#################

Alison and Pepe entered the house through the sliding glass doors. She and Pepe had enjoyed their brief walk on the beach, even running into their next door neighbor, James, and his dog, Shamus, on their way back. While Alison had chatted briefly with James, the two dogs played in the sand and it made Alison happy to see Pepe so lively. As she walked up the stairs to the kitchen on the second level, she made a mental note to let Pepe and Shamus play more often.

"Come up here and eat something Pepe," she called to the dog who ascended the stairs more slowly than she had. "Once you're fed you need to go find one of your beds and stay put for the night because I have big plans for Em."

Pepe walked into the kitchen and took a long drink from his water bowl as Alison filled another with food. Once she had Pepe fed and settled, she checked the oven before she walked up to the third level and into the master bedroom. As she entered, her phone chirped on her night table.

**_From Emily: Leaving hospital now. I'll be home in twenty_**

Alison smiled as she replied.

**_To Emily: Drive safe, baby. Love u_**

The reply came barely fifteen seconds later.

**_From Emily: Love u2_**

Alison chuckled knowing Kira would wince at what she called "the bastardization of the English language" that everyone seemed to use in their texts. Thank goodness everyone had unlimited texts these days because Kira always wrote texts in long form deliberately in protest.

Alison dropped her phone in the drawer of her nightstand, not wanting it to bother her and Emily for the rest of the night. She changed into her short silk robe, and nothing else, and started lighting the candles in the bedroom and bathroom. She opened the bottle of wine to let it breathe and she set her iPod in the docking station so that the soft music wafted out of the speakers in both the bedroom and bathroom.

As she was brushing her teeth she heard the faint sound of the garage door opening and then Emily setting the alarm.

"Ali," Emily called as she trudged up the stairs, exhausted from over twelve hours on her feet. She was halfway through her emergency room rotation and the following day was starting on night shifts for the next month. She loved being a doctor but residency was freaking grueling.

As she reached the landing on the second floor, Pepe got up from his bed in the corner of the living room to greet her. She tucked the bouquet she'd picked up on her way home under her arm as she crouched down to pet the dog.

"Hey Pepe, how are you doing boy?" Pepe nuzzled her shoulder before trying to sniff the flowers. "Hey, be careful," she said gently as she stroked the fur around his ears. "Ali," she called again when she realized Alison hadn't responded to her.

"Up here," Alison's voice wafted down the stairs.

Emily gave Pepe one last pat on his head before she started up the next set of stairs.

"Sorry I'm late, love," she said as she entered the bedroom. "We had a kid in the ER who'd fallen off his bike and tore up his knee. I did my first-" Emily's voice trailed off as she took in the sight in front of her.

Alison stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a short silk robe and a smile. Emily knew the blonde was naked beneath the fabric like she knew her own name and her lips curved upward.

"Well, hello there," Emily greeted softly as her eyes raked over her fiancé.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Alison purred as she flushed from the heat of Emily's gaze.

"This looks vaguely familiar," Emily she said as she walked closer, briefly letting her eyes sweep over the room, taking in the candles and rose petals in the otherwise dark space, before looking back at Alison. Her fiancé had done the exact same thing almost nine months ago on the night they proposed to one another.

"Too much?" Alison asked as she tilted her head, her eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

Emily shook her head as she stepped even closer, her stomach clenching with need. She'd barely seen her fiancé these last few weeks and she missed her terribly.

"God, you're so fucking sexy in your scrubs," Alison murmured as her eyes raked over her girl. She could see the fatigue in both Emily's face and body and the blonde was glad she decided to do this tonight. Clearly her girl needed some pampering and Alison had every intention of first soothing her mermaid's tired body and mind and then tiring her out again.

Emily grinned as she came to a stop in front of Alison, holding out the bouquet of flowers. Alison took them and buried her face in the soft petals, inhaling the combined scent of roses and lilies as she sighed happily. Emily lifted her hand and caressed Alison's cheek softly. "I guess we had the same idea."

"We do that a lot," Alison turned her face and pressed a soft kiss against Emily's palm.

Even though she was practically dead on her feet, Emily leaned forward and kissed Alison, feeling much of the exhaustion from the day seep away as their lips met. Her fiancé could always rejuvenate her even when she was at her most weary. Alison moaned softly and opened her mouth as Emily's tongue slipped inside. The blonde pressed closer to her mermaid, crushing the flowers between them, but she didn't have it in her to care at the moment.

Emily gripped Alison's hips, tugging her even closer as the kiss deepened and lengthened until both women were panting and breathless. Emily was the first to pull away and Alison pouted as she did.

"Why'd you stop?"

Emily chuckled as she caressed Alison's cheek once again. "Because if we didn't I was going to push you back on to that rose covered bed and make you scream my name."

"Mmmm," Alison purred as her body shivered softly in anticipation. "And what's wrong with that?"

"I've just spent almost thirteen hours in the ER and I'm grimy and I need a shower."

Alison's eyes lit up as she grabbed Emily's hand and led her to the bathroom. "Well I have just the remedy for that."

Emily stepped into the room behind Alison and found it also filled with candles and rose petals. The tub was filled with bubbles and she could see steam wafting upward from the water.

"Ali, this is beautiful."

Alison flushed with happiness, glad Emily liked her surprise. She placed her bouquet on the counter and turned to face the brunette. "Let's get you in the tub, shall we?"

"Let me just take a quick shower first," Emily said as she started to lift her top.

"You want to take a shower before you get in the tub?" Alison laughed despite herself even as she reached out and pushed the bottoms of Emily's scrubs down over her hips, helping her girl strip. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

Emily tossed her bra on top of her other clothes. "I just want to get the sweat and germs off me first so I don't muck up the water."

Alison crouched down to help as Emily stepped out of her bottoms before the blonde slowly ran her fingers up the outside of Emily's legs, making her girl tremble.

"Oh, we're gonna muck up that water together I promise you that," Alison purred as she turned Emily around and guided her toward the shower. She knew Emily well enough to know she wasn't going to get her mermaid in the tub until she rinsed off in the shower first.

Emily stepped into the glass enclosure and turned the water on. "Hurry up. I'm giving you two minutes while I put my flowers in a vase. You better be in the tub by the time I get back here."

"Yes, ma'am," Emily replied obediently as she stepped under the rainfall shower head, sighing as the warm water poured over her.

Alison watched her girl for a few seconds before she forced herself to turn. She grabbed the flowers from the counter and exited the bathroom before she gave in to temptation and dropped her robe and joined her mermaid in the shower.

################

Alison returned a few minutes later with the vase of flowers in one hand and a small tray of cheese and crackers in the other. Emily was already in the tub, buried up to her neck in bubbles. Her wet hair was pulled up into a messy knot on the top of her head and she grinned as the blonde entered the room.

"Did I follow your orders sufficiently?" Emily asked with an arched brow.

Alison placed the vase on the counter and then set the tray of snacks on the edge of the tub. She grabbed both wine glasses and handed them to Emily.

"Very good," she grinned back at her girl. "I think maybe you deserve a reward." Alison untied her belt and let her robe fall open, revealing her naked body to Emily's gaze. "Do you have anything particular in mind?"

"Oh, I most certainly do," Emily murmured lowly and Alison held back a whimper. The brunette knew how much Alison loved when she used that sultry tone.

Alison reached for a clip on the counter and fastened her blonde strands to the top of her head before letting her robe fall to the floor. She lifted one leg over the side of the tub. Emily put the wine glasses on the edge and reached out a hand to her.

"Don't slip," she warned gently as Alison took her hand and lifted her other leg over the side and slowly slipped down into the bubbles.

Alison sighed as the hot water enveloped her, the bubbles fluttering softly around her as she settled across from her girl.

"Come here," Emily murmured as she tugged gently on Alison's hand.

Alison shook her head and tugged back, pulling her girl across the tub. "No, I want you in _my_ arms tonight."

Emily smiled and reached over to the wine glasses, plucking them off the edge before settling back against Alison, between the blonde's thighs. The bubbles fluttered around them and Emily blew a few away from her face.

Alison gripped Emily's waist and pulled the brunette's back flush against her chest, sighing as their naked bodies made contact. "I've missed you."

I've missed you too, love." Emily handed Alison one of the glasses and they both took sips of the dark liquid. Emily closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Alison's shoulder.

Alison tilted her face down and brushed her lips against the nape of Emily's neck. "Thank you for the flowers," she murmured softly.

Emily shuddered gently and turned her face so she could nuzzle Alison's cheek. "Thank you for this. It's just what I needed."

"I know," Alison smiled as she took gentle sips of the skin of Emily's shoulder, tightening her arm around Emily's waist. "Just relax baby and let me take care of you."

The two women sat quietly for a few minutes, looking out the plate glass window beside the tub. It was tinted so no one could see inside but it allowed them to look out and enjoy the sight of the moonlight reflecting off the ocean.

Emily turned her head to look at Alison. "I'm sorry I have to work on Valentine's Day."

"Me too," Alison agreed as the lifted her face and met Emily's lips briefly. "But tonight is better anyway," she continued as she pulled away. "Because thanks to Kira, I no longer find Valentine's Day romantic."

Emily laughed as she shifted in Alison's arms, relaxing more fully against her fiancé. "Do I even want to know why?"

"No," Alison shuddered wishing she could forget her conversation with their friend earlier. "Why does she have to ruin every freaking holiday for me?" Alison pouted.

"Because you let her," Emily replied with a smile.

Alison nipped the skin of Emily's shoulder in response. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm too tired to even think about food," Emily replied as she took another sip of her wine.

"Em, you need to eat something," Alison insisted. "Did you eat anything at all today?"

"I had a donut halfway through my shift," Emily admitted reluctantly knowing she was going to get scolded.

But Alison surprised her and just shifted, lifting her hand out of the water and reaching for the tray with the snacks. She held it out in front of Emily.

"Just have a little something."

Emily turned her head and looked at Alison, debating how stubborn she should be about this, but the stern look she saw on her fiancé's face told her it would be a losing battle. She lifted her hand out of the water and grabbed a cracker with cheese on it and tossed it into her mouth.

"There, are you happy?" she asked with her mouth full.

Alison narrowed her eyes. "I will be when you take one more."

Emily sighed as she swallowed. "Ali, I'm really not hungry."

"You're gonna need energy later so I'd eat up if I were you," Alison teased gently, sensing her girl was going to dig in and be obstinate if she didn't try a different tact.

"This is dinner I take it then?" Emily pouted even as she did as "suggested." As tired as she was she knew Alison was right and she wanted the blonde tonight too much to let her body conk out on her.

Satisfied for the moment, Alison put the tray and her wine glass down and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist again. "No, dinner is in the oven. I'll feed you after I pamper you." Alison kissed behind Emily's ear. "Didn't you smell it when you came in?"

Emily hummed softly at the feel of Alison's lips. "I thought I did but now I'm wondering if you're gonna let me out of this tub all night."

Alison grinned. "We'll get to dinner eventually and I have every intention of taking you to bed, not that I plan to let you sleep much."

Alison's fingers gently fluttered around Emily's belly button and the brunette squirmed.

"I'm so tired but I have to stay awake as long as I can so I can sleep tomorrow." Emily put her wine glass down and dipped both hands under the water. She slid her fingers along the outside of Alison's thighs.

"I have plenty of plans to keep you awake most of the night."

Emily moaned in anticipation and Alison smiled wider, slowly brushing her fingertips over Emily's breasts now. She loved making her girl moan.

"If I start to fall asleep on you, don't get offended," Emily's voice trailed off as she felt Alison's hands cup her breasts and squeeze gently.

"It wouldn't be the first time I violated you in your sleep," Alison teased and Emily laughed briefly before it morphed into yet another moan when the blonde's fingers rolled her nipples.

Emily pressed her fingers into the outside of Alison's thighs and she started to pant softly as Alison's tongue swirled over her skin. "Ali," she breathed and tilted her head giving her fiancé the access she sought.

"I love you," Alison whispered and Emily turned her face and captured Alison's lips in a soft kiss. Alison continued to tease her girl's breasts as the kiss deepened. Alison slid her hand down Emily's stomach and between her thighs. Her fingers slipped over and into the flesh that was even warmer and slicker than the water surrounding them.

Emily tore her lips away and shifted, turning around and straddling Alison's lap. She cupped Alison's face in her palms as she kissed the blond again, longer and deeper. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's body and clutched the brunette closer, pulling her more fully on her lap before slipping her hand between them.

Her fingers sought the warm wet flesh again and Emily whimpered into her mouth as the blonde began rubbing and rolling her clit, teasing the hard little nub.

"Ali," Emily moaned again as their lips parted briefly. "I-" she started to say but Alison distracted her by slipping her fingers lower and dipping inside her.

"Shhh," Alison murmured softly against her girl's lips. "Just let me touch you." Emily responded by rolling her hips in circles and pressing down onto Alison's fingers, which slipped deeper as the blonde's thumb flicked over her clit. Alison's other hand pressed into Emily's ass and squeezed the soft flesh.

Emily's head fell back and Alison kissed and sucked the base of her throat before moving lower to her breasts. Alison blew on Emily's skin to dispel the lingering bubbles before taking her girl's nipple between her lips and flicking her tongue over the tip. Alison pumped her fingers in and out of her mermaid, feeling her walls pulsing and tight around them.

"That's it baby," Alison whispered encouraging Emily to ride her fingers harder and faster.

Emily leaned forward and buried her face in Alison's neck, whimpering. She wasn't going to last long, had been missing and aching for her fiancé too much for her mind and body not to respond swiftly. She squirmed and rolled her hips and her knees slipped on the seat.

The motion caused Alison's ass to slip lower on the seat. "Whoa," Alison chuckled as she tried to hold on to her girl and keep herself from slipping under the water.

Emily gripped the edge of the tub and stopped moving her hips, as much as it almost pained her to do so, and carefully lifted up on her knees. Alison shifted, temporarily pulling her fingers from her girl, and pushed herself back up, pressing her back against the side. Emily whimpered at the loss but remained still while Alison righted herself.

"Alright, baby, we're good," Alison purred as she gripped Emily's hips and pulled her back down. She slipped her fingers back inside her mermaid and Emily's entire body trembled. She began rocking, instinctively again and Alison turned her face, swirling her tongue along the column of Emily's throat as the brunette began panting and whimpering against her neck.

Emily reached between their bodies and cupped Alison's breasts in her hands, squeezing as the blonde's hard nipples pressed against her palms.

Alison whimpered and gently bit Emily's collarbone and just that slight bit of pain is all Emily needed to send her over the edge. Her body shook on top of Alison and she sank her teeth into Alison's shoulder hard causing the blonde to yelp in response.

Alison pushed her fingers even deeper as she felt Emily's wall clench and spasm.

"Kiss me," she demanded and Emily lifted her head and captured Alison's lips in a hard bruising kiss. She thrust her tongue into the blonde's mouth and Alison responded eagerly as Emily squeezed Alison's breasts harder before tugging on her nipples. Alison's body jerked gently beneath her and she groaned into Emily's mouth.

Soon the kiss softened and Emily's rocking body slowed. She released Alison's nipples and Alison removed her thumb from Emily's tender clit, but she kept her fingers buried inside her girl. Emily's body sagged on top of Alison's and she pulled her lips away. Her head fell forward and her forehead rested on Alison's shoulder as she continued to pant softly while she caught her breath.

Alison gently nuzzled the side of Emily's face. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around Emily's body, holding her mermaid against her, not wanting her completely relaxed body to slip off her lap.

"There, now that's better, isn't it?" Alison asked, her lips curving into a smile against Emily's ear.

Emily's body began to jerk softly again but this time in quiet laughter. "I'll say."

"We almost both went under though," Alison giggled softly along with her.

"The dangers of hot tub sex I guess," Emily grinned and it took all her strength to lift her head, but then her eyes widened as she saw the bite mark on Alison's neck.

"Oh, Ali love, I'm sorry," she said as she lifted her hand to the battered skin. Her teeth hadn't broken the skin but it was already clear by the way the blood was pooling beneath the skin that it was going to bruise.

"Did you leave a mark?" Alison asked as she chuckled, even though she could still feel the sting from her girl's teeth. She slipped her fingers out of the brunette and gripped her hip gently.

"I almost broke the skin," Emily murmured as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the bite mark.

Alison tilted her head back so she could look at Emily. "Totally worth it," she grinned and Emily's lips curved upward even though she did feel a little guilty.

"I love you," Emily said as she kissed Alison softly once more. Alison hummed against her lips happily.

Emily shifted off Alison's lap and turned around again, settling back into her fiancé's arms. She reached for her wine and took a long sip.

Alison leaned down and nuzzled her neck again, unable to keep her lips off her girl. "Now that that's out of the way, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Emily placed her wine glass on the edge of the tub and tried to shift around again to look at Alison but the blonde wrapped her legs around and tightened her hold on her girl. "Didn't I say I want you in my arms?"

"It always worries me when you say stuff like that," Emily said even as she settled back against Alison. The bubbles were starting to dissipate but still surrounded them. Emily blew a few away from her face.

"It's nothing bad, Em." Alison brought her fingers to Emily's forearms and fluttered her fingers gently against the skin beneath the water. She sank her teeth gently into her mermaid's earlobe. "It's just important."

Emily yawned in response. "Sorry," she murmured and Alison chuckled softly.

"Normally I'd be offended if you yawned while I was teasing you, but I'll give you a pass since I know how many hours you've been working and I did just give you a mind blowing orgasm too."

"I know I'm neglecting you," Emily said her tone laced with regret.

"Em, you're not neglecting me," Alison said even though she did feel a little neglected lately. "We both knew that your residency was going to be like this." Alison's lips curved into a playful smirk. "It's not quantity, baby, it's quality."

"I can't believe you just said that," Emily snorted softly and Alison just shrugged behind her.

"You love me even though I'm lame sometimes."

Emily lifted Alison's hand out of the water, blew the bubbles away from her fingers, the ones that had just been inside her, and she kissed the blonde's fingertips softly. "I love every last lame thing about you," she teased.

Alison pinched her stomach with her other hand but it just made Emily chuckle. "So what do you want to talk about? I have a favor to return you know."

"All in good time, baby," Alison murmured. "I just want you to relax."

"I'm very relaxed now."

"Good," Alison purred as she grabbed Emily's left hand and held it up with her own. She leaned forward and blew the bubbles off revealing both their engagement rings. "But we need to make a decision about something."

"What's that?" Emily asked as she twisted her hand slightly so she could caress the diamond sitting on Alison's ring finger.

Their rings were very different, but then again a lot of their tastes were too. But that was okay. Alison's was a little bigger and flashier and Emily knew in her heart when she saw it that first time that it would be perfect for her fiancé.

Emily's ring was slightly smaller, more subtle and understated, exactly her taste, and it made the brunette smile to think how well Alison knew her; how well they knew each other.

"We need to set a wedding date." Alison said softly.

"I'll marry you any day you want me to, love," Emily replied as she continued to play with Alison's ring.

Alison frowned and pulled her hand away. "You always say that but I want you to decide with me."

"You're already my wife in my heart," Emily said as she looked at her own ring before lowering her hand back to Alison's thigh.

"And you're mine," Alison replied interrupting. "This is a formality as far as I'm concerned." Emily looked over her shoulder, arching her brow and Alison acquiesced. "Okay, it's more than a formality, but I only intend to get married once in my life and I want it to be special and I want us to make the decisions about where and how to do it together."

Emily could hear the frustration in Alison's voice. She hadn't been deliberately avoiding the topic of setting a date. She'd already told Alison she'd marry her anywhere and anytime the blonde wanted. But part of her wanted to keep it simple and intimate and she suspected Alison wanted something big and splashy and she was always just so tired these days. Residency was kicking her ass and the thought of trying to plan a big splashy wedding just made her more tired. But she could never deny Alison anything and this time would be no different.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to know what you want," Alison growled softly before she sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you still want it because I can never get you to talk about it."

"No, Ali," Emily said as she sat forward. She grabbed both of Alison's hands and quickly, and with an energy she didn't even realize she had, she deftly switched them around so she was sitting on the seat and Alison was in her arms now.

"How the hell did you do that?" Alison asked breathlessly and Emily smiled as she pulled the blonde closer.

"I have many hidden talents," she said as she took her turn nuzzling before she spoke again, this time more seriously. "Now I want you to listen to me. I want to marry you more than anything, Alison, and although I have some ideas, what really matters to me is that this wedding is everything you want."

Alison tried to turn around and Emily wrapped her legs around Alison's waist to keep her in place.

"Em, let me look at you." Alison wriggled in Emily's grasp but the brunette just tightened her arms, not letting the blonde move.

"Now it's my turn to say no." Alison huffed out a pout but she stopped squirming. "I will marry you anywhere, anytime, any way. I just want to be your wife and I want you to be mine." Emily felt Alison shudder in her arms and she knew she was saying the right thing. "So if you wanted to go to Vegas right now and elope in a church where an Elvis impersonator marries us, let's get in the car. We can get to Vegas and back before my shift tomorrow night."

Alison snorted out a short laugh. "Okay, I get your point. But, as much as I love when you hold me tight, can you please loosen your arms a little, I can't really breathe right now."

Emily smiled and loosened her arms and legs just slightly, but she didn't trust Alison not to try to turn the tables on her again so she still kept the blonde tucked against her.

She felt Alison inhale a deep breath and realized maybe she had been holding her too tightly. Oops. "Is this better?"

Alison snuggled back against her and turned her head to kiss Emily's shoulder. "Yes, baby."

"Okay, now tell me. When and where and how do you want to get married?"

Alison was still and quiet in her arms for a minute. Emily waited patiently and brushed her lips against Alison's neck while she waited. Finally the blonde spoke.

"I want to marry you at the Eiffel Tower."

Emily's eyes softened and her lips curved because Alison said exactly what she was thinking. "When?"

"June."

Emily thought for a minute. "I can make June work. I'll talk to my attending and get approval to take a little time off between rotations."

"Not this June," Alison said as she shook her head.

Emily looked at her confused. "Why not? And we were just in Paris five weeks ago, Ali. Why didn't you say something before now? We could have gotten married while we were there."

"No I want June," Alison insisted. "June second to be exact because I want to marry you on the anniversary of the day we first visited Paris."

Emily reached up and turned Alison's face toward hers so she could kiss her. Alison always pretended to be so unsentimental but her actions always told the truth.

Alison whimpered against her lips and surrendered to the kiss as Emily caressed her cheek softly. When their lips parted, Emily whispered, "June second it is." She pulled her head back to look at Alison. "But why not this June?"

"Because we're already booked for next June," Alison admitted sheepishly as she looked at her girl. Emily didn't say anything, she just arched her brow and the look she gave Alison encouraged her to continue. "To get married at the Eiffel Tower, you have to book it at least a year in advance, if not more. When I checked while we were in Paris, this June second was already booked up."

Emily looked at her suspiciously. "Is that what you were doing the day you were whispering into your cell on the balcony when I got out of the shower?" Alison looked around now, anywhere but at Emily, and the brunette chuckled as she kissed her cheek. "I knew it was odd that you didn't join me in the shower that day."

"I was planning to when I was done but you got out too quick."

"How big?" Emily asked cautiously before holding her breath.

Alison felt her mermaid cringe and she looked at her over her shoulder almost a little hesitantly. "Honestly?"

"Of course," Emily replied prepared to let Alison have her way if she wanted something big and splashy.

"I just want our family and close friends." Emily felt her body relax and her lips curved into a warm smile. Alison's eyes softened relieved that her girl to want the same thing so she continued. "I just want our parents and Kira and the girls. I guess they can bring their boyfriends too," she added almost reluctantly as she shrugged and Emily chuckled softly before she sighed happily.

"That sounds perfect," the brunette agreed as she cupped Alison's cheek with her hand again. She lowered her lips and kissed the blonde softly. "So did we just set a wedding date?" Emily asked as she pulled back grinning. Then her smile morphed into a yawn. The high from her orgasm was starting to wear off and her fatigue was returning.

Alison pulled out of Emily's arms and started to stand up. "Yes, we did, so now I can let you out of this tub so we can have dinner."

"You were really going to keep me here until we did?" Emily asked as she grabbed Alison's hand and tugged her gently back down into the water.

"Yep," Alison replied unrepentantly even as she looked at her girl confused. "What are you doing?"

"We're not done," Emily said in that familiar low tone and Alison felt it all the way between her thighs. Emily turned Alison around to face the edge of the tub in front of the window and urged her to climb up onto the seat on her knees. "I'm getting my reward for obeying earlier."

Alison gripped the edge of the tub and settled on her knees. "I thought I just gave that to you a few minutes ago."

Emily moved behind Alison and settled on her knees on the floor of the tub.

"That was just the first part."

Emily wiped the last remnants of bubbles off Alison's back and ass before fluttered her fingers up the back of the blonde's thighs. She slowly ran her fingers up and down Alison's body gently, making the blonde tremble and purr. She leaned over Alison and pressed soft kisses up one side of her back and then down the other. The blonde trembled and whimpered and leaned down to rest her forehead against the tub's edge between her hands.

"You had your fun, now it's time for me to have mine," Emily finally murmured.

Emily's hands moved between Alison's thighs, her fingertips barely brushing against the soft skin. She gently and carefully pushed the blonde's thighs apart as her fingers slowly moved toward their destination.

"You didn't have fun a few minutes ago?" Alison asked, her voice shaky and hoarse as she willingly spread her thighs even wider, inviting her girl to touch and take whatever she desired.

Emily chuckled softly at Alison's wobbly tone as her lips and tongue swirled gently over Alison's warm skin. "I had lots of fun," she said against the back of Alison's neck. "And I'm about to have even more."

She wiggled her fingers gently as her fingertips finally reached their destination, making Alison gasp and arch her back. Emily circled her fiancé's clit with her fingertip and felt Alison's thighs shake.

Emily kissed a soft wet path down Alison's spine until she reached her tattoo. The sight of it, even after all these years, still took her breath away. Emily traced her name with her tongue, forward and then back, as the fingers of one hand fluttered all over and around Alison's throbbing clit, while she slid one finger of her other hand inside the blonde's heat.

"Em," Alison moaned long and low as she started rocking her hips, pushing back gently against her girl's hand. She gripped the edge of the tub so hard her fingers ached but it was nothing compared to the ache resonating low in her abdomen and between her thighs.

Emily slipped another finger inside Alison and pumped them slowly, teasingly, deeper with each thrust until they were buried to her knuckles. She kissed up Alison's back again until she reached her neck, pressing wet open mouth kisses over her shoulders.

Alison rocked harder as she chanted Emily's name, panting and moaning breathlessly. Emily carefully stood up and leaned over Alison's body more fully, while continuing to plunge her fingers steadily. The warm water sluiced down her body bathing Alison beneath her. Emily pressed her soft breasts against Alison's back and Alison arched again.

The blonde lifted her head and turned to look at her girl over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were dark and fathomless, glinting in the candlelight and Emily's breath hitched the way it always did when Alison looked at her like that. The lust, the love, the desire she saw there made her tingle from head to toe and Emily leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with her own.

Emily lifted the hand teasing Alison's clit and wrapped her arm around Alison's waist. She steadied the blonde, who was so lost in her lust she was unaware that her knees were slipping. Alison panted harshly into Emily's mouth as their lips and teeth gnashed together in a hard, wet, sloppy kiss. Emily pulled her fingers out of Alison and twisted her hand so she could press her thumb against the blonde's clit before slipping her fingers back inside.

Alison bucked her hips faster and Emily sped up her fingers to match the pace. She moved her body over Alison's in the same rhythm, sliding her other hand up and pressing it between the blonde's breasts as they swayed softly from their motions. Alison arched her back and cried out, tearing her lips away from her girl's and she pressed her forehead down on the cool tile beside the edge of the tub.

"Yes, love," Emily hissed as she felt Alison clench around her fingers, gripping and squeezing, her hips rocking, her breath expelling in harsh pants and moans as she rode out of her orgasm. Emily slowed her fingers and pressed soft soothing kissing on the back on Alison's neck and shoulders.

Alison's moans turned into whimpers as her thighs continued to tremble around Emily's hand.

"I fucking love you, so fucking much," Alison breathed and Emily chuckled against her neck before kissing her ear.

"I fucking love you, too, Ali."

Alison snorted quietly at her girl's uncharacteristic use of the word fuck.

Emily pressed one last kiss on Alison's shoulder and stood up carefully. She held out a hand to help the blonde stand up.

Alison groaned softly, "Fuck that killed my knees," before she turned around and smiled at her girl.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

Alison nodded as her smile widened. "Again, totally worth it."

The blonde climbed carefully out of the tub and onto the bathmat. She grabbed a towel off the warmer rack and wrapped it around her body. She watched her mermaid lift her leg over the side and she was once again struck by how incredibly beautiful Emily was before she wrapped the brunette in a heated towel.

"Be careful," Alison said as she turned to walk into the bedroom. "These rose petals might make the floor a little more slippery."

Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her back, slipping her arms around Alison's waist. She kissed Alison softly and the blonde pressed closer, wiggling in her arms. All Emily had to do was kiss her and Alison melted.

"That was just the start of tonight," she said as her lips traveled down Alison's throat.

Alison's head fell back and she moaned, wanting so badly to give in to temptation. But their dinner was probably already overdone and she wanted her girl to eat. Her moan turned into a groan of regret as she pulled out of Emily's arms.

"Let's eat, first," Alison said as she grabbed Emily's hand and tugged her into the bedroom.

"Why?" Emily asked even as she followed Alison out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

When they reached the second floor landing Alison turned and smiled seductively. "Because once I get you in that bed, I'm not letting you out of it."

"Well okay then," Emily chuckled but then she felt the low pulsing in her abdomen again as she watched her fiancé sway her hips as she sashayed into the kitchen.

Emily shook her head and smiled as she followed. If there was one thing her future wife knew how to do, it was get her own way.

The End…

* * *

**Since it's taking me longer than I expected to write the new story, as a Valentine's gift, I thought I'd give you a brief little sneak peek of what's to come. This snippet is a couple chapters into the story.**

**Enjoy and I'll be back just as soon as I can.**

Alison vigorously scrubbed the already clean granite counter top for the third time. Whenever she was angry or stressed or anxious she power cleaned. The counter was sparkling but she just kept scrubbing because if she didn't she was afraid she would break down. Pepe, sensing her anxiety, hovered by her feet and followed her as she slowly made her way around the medium sized kitchen.

She'd kicked Jason out earlier, when Emily showed up unannounced, and he'd been calling her cell phone every fifteen minutes since then. She picked up the third time he called and told him she was fine and to stop fucking calling her. She knew he was just worried about her and while she appreciated it, she was ready to wring his neck.

Alison turned around and started scrubbing the counter next to the sink. Pepe bumped into her leg again and yelped when she stepped on his paw. She crouched down and rubbed his paw apologetically.

"Pepe, baby, you've got to give me some room or I'm gonna keep stepping on you."

He head butted her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, frustrated that her hands were still shaking, even though Emily had left almost an hour ago.

She heard the front door open and she surged to her feet and growled. "Jason, I swear to god, I told you I'm fine."

"Calm down, bitch, it's not Jason," she heard from behind her and she whipped around to see the blonde standing in her doorway. A mixture of aggravation and relief filled her.

"I hate it when you show up unannounced." Alison said rather blandly rather than acknowledge her real feelings.

"If I'd called you would have just told me not to come," Cece smirked as she tossed her purse on the counter and walked to the refrigerator.

Alison sighed as she sagged against the counter and crossed her arms. "Did Jason call you?"

Cece pulled a bottle of white wine out of the door and turned around. "What do you think?"

"He's such a fucking busy body."

"Grab some glasses and let's go out to the patio. I need a drink to even hear this story, so I imagine you need one to tell it."

"I don't want a drink, Cece, and I don't want to talk about this either."

"I don't give a fuck because you're going to. Just grab the fucking glasses."

Alison scowled but took two wine glasses out of the cupboard and followed her friend through the dining area and out the sliding glass doors to the patio. Pepe followed and plopped himself at Alison's feet as she sat at the table.

Cece poured wine in each of the glasses and then placed the bottle on the table. Despite her insistence a minute ago that she didn't want a drink; Alison picked up the glass and took a big gulp of the wine.

"Your hand is shaking," Cece pointed out softly as she took a drink from her own glass.

"I just came face to face with Emily, what do you expect?" Alison replied as she took another smaller gulp.

"Did you know she was living here now?"

Alison shook her head. "No. I stopped keeping track of her two years ago, you know that."

"I wasn't sure if you were lying when you told me that."

"Why would I lie about it?"

"Because I gave you shit for years about watching her but never having the guts to just approach her."

"I've worked really hard to stop lying, Cece." The blonde shot her a look and Alison conceded. "At least about the important stuff."

You never did tell me what happened when you went to see her that summer."

"I saw her. She didn't see me. End of story."

"There is no 'end of story' with you and Emily." Alison didn't respond and instead just took another swig from her glass. "Did she know you were here in LA?"

Alison shook her head. "No. She was as shocked to see me as I was her."

"So what was it like being in same room with her again?" Cece asked with a cautious tone.

Alison took a shuddering breath and she blinked back tears that threatened despite her best efforts to hold them back. "It was like I was being electrocuted all over again."

Pepe, again sensing Alison's distress, sat up and rested his head on the blonde's thigh so she could stroke his fur softly. Alison could see the pity in Cece's eyes and she growled. "Don't fucking pity me."

Unfazed by Alison's outburst, Cece just leaned back in her chair as she swirled her wine in her glass. "Tell me what happened."

Alison shook her head again, this time more forcefully. "Cece, I can't right now."

Cece shrugged as she held out her glass and clinked it against the side of Alison's. "Okay. Let's just get wasted instead."

"That's probably a really bad idea," Alison murmured although she reached for the bottle and poured more wine in her glass.

"Of course it is," Cece smirked. "But when has that ever stopped us?"

Alison took another shuddering breath before she said softly, almost too softly for Cece to hear her. "I'm still so fucking in love with her Cece."

"I know," the blonde replied and that was as that needed to be said.

Cece tilted her head as she watched Alison's still shaking hand patting Pepe's head as the dog licked her fingers."You need to put that dog on a diet. He's a big fatty."

Alison choked on her wine, coughing at it went up her nose. When she recovered she scowled at her friend.

"Fuck you, bitch, he's not fat. He's just fluffy."


End file.
